


After Light

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Book: New Moon, F/M, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, jacob black - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: (Y/n) is Bella's cousin, coming to Forks to stay with her uncle Charlie for a little while, to get away from her useless mother after the death of her father.As the daughter of a high ranking Federal Investigator, it doesn't take her long to realise there's something supernatural going on in Forks.





	1. Chapter 1

She could have chosen a slightly less attention attracting car, (Y/n) thought to herself as she drove into Forks town. The other cars around her weren't anywhere near as nice, or as big. Her blacked out Ford Ranger stood out well above the other cars on the road, literally. She was a few good feet taller than the other drivers around her. Not one person would dare to cut her up in that car.

Feeling the eyes of passers by and other drivers boring into the side of her face, she reached over to the glove box and pulled out her black aviator Ray Ban sunglasses. Putting them on her face, she immediately regretted it. Forks was so dark and gloomy, she could barely see the road in front of her with the glasses on her face. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she tossed the sunglasses onto the passenger seat beside her. 

She couldn't make it to Charlie's quick enough.

She pulled up onto the driveway and parked beside his squad car. She smiled to herself. She remembered when her own Dad had driven a squad car, way back when he was just a simple cop. She couldn't have been more than 5 when he had it, he had quickly gone into a much higher up form of service. 

The drop down to the ground from the car was quite high, and she had to actually bend her knees when landing so not to jar her ankles. She opened the back of the truck up, pulled her suitcase out, and then heard the front door open.

"Uncle Charlie!" She waved to the grumpy looking man up the steps. 

He hopped down the steps, meeting her at the bottom and gave her an awkward hug. 

"How was your drive?" He glanced over at the truck with high eyebrows. "Your dad's choice in vehicle, I'm guessing."

"A little slower than I had thought it would be," she told him. "But I made it!"

He signalled for her to head up the stairs before him, as he took her bag for her. She shut the front door behind him and followed him up the stairs. She was staying in Bella's old room. The entire room had been freshly painted white, and there was only a bed in the room.

"I was thinking it would be nice for you to decorate," he told her. "Any furniture you want, or paint... Let me know, hardware shop owner owes me a favour."

She smiled, "thanks."

"Weird to be back?" he asked.

(Y/n) had actually lived in Forks until she was thirteen. Being back at twenty was hugely strange. It didn't really feel like home, but it felt nostalgic. She had attended Forks high for one year before her Dad was forced to move out to LA for his job, and she went with him. LA was so different to Forks, but she liked the calmness. 

"It's... nice," she told him. "I like it here."

"Well you're obviously welcome to stay as long as you would like," he smiled. "And.. I hope you don't mind, I have a surprise for you in the living room."

Frowning, she followed her uncle down the stairs. She was so confused, what possibly could be waiting for h-

"SURPRISE!" 

Three people stood in front of her; an older woman, a young guy and a young woman. They didn't look particularly familair. Awkward. Except maybe... Leah.

"Leah?!" She looked at the tall woman in disbelief.

Running forward, Leah crashed into (Y/n) with a huge hug. Her skin was so warm, so comforting. She had changed so much; her hair was so sleek in a bob, and she was so slender and toned. And stunning. She had always been beautiful, but she'd really grown into herself. 

They had been best friends since they were toddlers. With Charlie being such good friends with Leah's father, and since (y/n) had spent a lot of time at Charlie's, she had ended up spending most weekends with Leah for thirteen years. They had still spoken a lot after (Y/n) had moved to LA, and they still had each other as friends on facebook. 

"Check you out, LA girl," Leah teased, twisting (y/n) long, blonde locks between two fingers. "I hope you're gonna let me have a go in that truck outside, all the guys are gonna be so jealous."

"You're telling me," the young guy piped up. "Please let me pull up on the Res' in that, they'll die!"

"Seth?!" (y/n) looked at Leah's younger brother in disbelief. "I swear in my mind you're forever eight years old!" 

Giving the boy a hug, she felt how warm he was too. She wondered if Charlie had actually started putting the heating on when it was cold, rather than deciding that it could only be on in the winter months. 

"Sue, Seth and Leah are going to join us for dinner," Charlie told her, as she sneakily snuck an arm around Sue.

Raising both her eyebrows, (Y/n) looked them up and down. 

Sue laughed. "I hope you don't mind us crashing your first night here, it wont be a long dinner."

"And afterwards..." Leah grabbed hold of (Y/n)'s arm. "We - me and Seth - are taking you to a party!"


	2. Old Friends

The prospect of going to a party on her first night in Forks gave (Y/n) mixed feelings... Shouldn't she be spending her first night there with Charlie? But them Sue was staying with Charlie for the night, while Seth, Leah and (Y/n) were at this party. She had spent most of the day driving, shouldn't she rest? But then there was the fact that her bedroom was completely empty with meery the bed, duvet and pillows.

They all assured her it was the best idea, and it would be fun. Raiding her small suitcase, Leah told her she simply didn't have any clothes suitable for a party. Packing all of (Y/n)'s make up, Leah told her she would just have to borrow some clothes of hers, and they would go shopping the next day for bedroom supplies and clothes.

Seth was extremely disappointed to be banished to the back of the truck, and he sat in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward to get as close to the front seat as he possibly could. (Y/n) had to drive them back to their house, as Sue was staying with Charlie for the night. Music was playing quietly, and the only person talking was Seth. What did this button do? What did that button do? Had she ever taken the car off roading? What was it's top speed? (Y/n) couldn't help but indulge him; he was so sweet and was so keen to know absolutely everything.

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Leah said suddenly.

Charlie must have told them. Or he told Sue and she told them.

"We don't have to do this," (Y/n) said quickly.

"Do what?"

"Bond over our dead Dads."

Silence took over the car.

"I'm sorry," (Y/n) sighed. "I didn't mean to snap or anything."

"We get it," Seth said. "It's hard to talk about."

Leah reached over and squeezed her knee. "Just know that we've been through it; we know exactly what you're feeling. If you need to talk - or not talk, we're here."

"Thank you."

As (Y/n) turned the corner into the Clearwaters' driveway, she was met by the sight of about ten boys all standing in front of the house. They were all dressed so similarly; jeans, a nice shirt or a polo t-shirt and some kind of loafers/boat shoes.

"They're all drinking here before we leave!" Seth said excitedly, as he jumped out of the still moving truck.

As (y/n) was parking up on the driveway, Leah let out a quiet but agitated sigh. "Sorry, I was hoping it was just gonna be us and we would see all these fools later," she told her. "You do know some of them from when we were young, but they're pretty rowdy - stick with me."

She laughed as she dropped down out of the truck and locked it behind her.

"Big truck for a little lady!" One of the guys said as he came over.

As he got closer she suddenly recognized him. Paul. He had always been the cocky one, and things obviously hadn't changed. Over his shoulder she recognised Jared... Was that that Embry kid? And Jacob. Wow.

What had happened to all of those scrawny kids she had known way back when?

And what was Leah's ex-boyfriend sam doing here? He had dumped her for her own cousin, Emily. Maybe they were on really good terms?

Leah saw the way they all looked at her; she was hot stuff. Her hair had been dyed silver, and had a really well blended ombre from her natural colour round

her ears. She didn't have a huge bust, but her behind was certainly impressive. She had literally thrown her childhood best friend to the wolves. Jacob hadn't taken his eyes off her. She had been his childhood crush, his first kiss at age thirteen; it had happened in a game of truth or dare at his house. They'd kissed a fair few more times after that, but that was a secret between Jacob and (Y/n) - and Leah of course, best friends don't count when it comes to telling no-one.

"Is everyone here on steroids or something?" (y/n) muttered under her breath.

They all laughed. How did they hear her? She winced as she considered she may have spoken louder than she intended.

Paul came right up to her and put his arms out for a hug. "I very vividly remember you literally rubbing a handful of sand into my mouth, but I'm willing to forgive if you're gonna make Leah have some real fun tonight." He folded her up into a huge bear hug, and she was overcome by the warmness of his body.

He stepped back and Jared took his place. "I'll pay you to rub sand in his mouth again."

She then turned to Jacob. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and his eyes up.

"Remember me?" He asked.

"Of course," she laughed as she walked over and gave him a hug. "I got dumped at your house almost every weekend with Leah and Seth!"

He was so much hotter now. When had he gotten so big? His muscles were virtually popping out of his black shirt... And his choice in clothing.. Drool worthy. Black suit shirt, black jeans, topped off with a brown belt and brown shoes. It all tied in well with his black hair.. and his face, and shoulders and lips. She blushed and looked at the floor as she remembered all those kisses they had shared. They were thirteen, and she truly believed he had been her first love.

"We need to go and get ready," Leah announced, "do _not_ break my house while I'm upstairs!"

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Leah searched through her wardrobe, and literally pulled things off hangers and threw them over her shoulder, hitting (Y/n) in the face with them. A black top, a white skirt, black chelsea boots.

"That'll fit you," Leah said proudly. 

She then began to undress, and (y/n) followed her lead. It wasn't even strange, it was just like when they were younger and would try on each other's clothes and dance around to music in their underwear. Their eyes met briefly and they both laughed.

"Nothing changes," Leah said with a smile. 

(Y/n) faced herself in Leah's mirror, adjusting the V shaped neckline of the clingy top. The white mini skirt was denim, and just about covered her backside. She wouldn't be able to bend over without flashing herself, so she'd have to be careful about her dancing, she thought. She quickly slapped some make up one, expertly outlining her eyes with liquid eyeliner, and dusting her skin with highlighter. Pulling her boots on as she walked, she followed Leah down the stairs, and met Seth at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you drink?" He asked. 

"Let me answer that," Jacob appeared with a bottle of red wine in his left hand, and a glass in the other. "Rioja?" 

(Y/n) frowned. "How did you..?"

He poured the wine into the glass, filling it halfway and passed it to her. "I remember things."

"He asked Charlie," Leah said, stealing Jacob's thunder.

He shot her a glare.

"Right guys, drink up!!" Paul called out to the room, "gotta get a move on."

 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The party was at some guy's house on the Quileute reservation. They walked in and all eyes were on them. The group was obviously well respected in the community. Other guys shook hands with them, jokes were exchanged, girls flocked. (Y/n) couldn't help but notice how much attention Jacob got, and she thought it a bit strange when he had three girls all asking to touch his arms. She watched with her eyebrows raised as one girl's hand wandered to his chest. The guys in the group all fell apart laughing at her face, and it brought Jacob's attention to her, and he caught the way she looked at him before she snapped her eyes away.

"Awkward," she whispered to Leah. 

Jacob suddenly announced, "oh, this is our friend (Y/n). She's moved back to Forks after some time away, you guys might remember her, she met quite a fe of you all before!" 

She looked around the room for faces she recognised, but was met with guys ogling and girls giving her the stink eye.

"I'm gonna find the booze," she quickly said, grabbing Leah's hand and dragging her along behind. 

Finding the drinks table outside in the garden, she grabbed two red cups and poured some vodka into them, followed by lemonade. 

"Think we're gonna need a little more of that," Leah smirked, as she re-opened the vodka and topped the cups up. "I see you getting jealous."

(Y/n) quickly sipped her vodka-lemonade and shook her head. "Erm, no, let's not do that."

Leah laughed and poked her friend in the side. "You likey!"

"Enough out of you!" (Y/n) gave her a playful shove, but it was about as good as shoving a brick wall. Leah didn't even budge. 

Taking (y/n)'s hand, Leah pulled her out towards where everyone was dancing and began to sway to the music. With red cup in hand, the two of them sang along to the music and danced, and found themselves surrounded by guys. It didn't take long for some of the guys in their group to get a little protective, Paul even shoved a guy over who was trying to grind on Leah. It was sweet, they were like a little family.

Jacob appeared beside (Y/n), and he began singing with her, in a mockingly dramatic fashion, making the whole group laugh. He suddenly slipped his fingers through hers, and said in her ear, "wanna get some air?"

(Y/n) looked to Leah, almost asking for advice, and she just winked. Rolling her eyes, (Y/n) headed away from the group to the back door and Jacob followed. He took a big breath of air once they got outside. 

"I'm impressed with your car, is it new?" He asked.

"Erm, kind of," she considered lying, but one look into those deep brown eyes and she wanted to spill her deepest, darkest secrets. "My dad bought it before he passed. He didn't get to drive it."

Jacob sighed. "I'm really sorry."

She shrugged, "it's getting easier. It's nice being here, I have a lot of memories... And Charlie reminds me of him."

"That's good," he smiled. "You look good by the way... You haven't changed a lot."

She blushed, "thank you, you're looking good yourself!"

Some guy suddenly bumped into (y/n) and split half her drink on the floor. 

"Hey!" She shouted instinctively. "Watch where you're going?!"

The guy turned to face her. "Oh, hey! I know you! You're the chick from the news!"

(Y/n)'s blood turned cold at his words. The news. One article about her Dad's death. One single photograph of her Dad with his arms around her had been shown, explaining that his unfortunate death left behind a daughter.

"Hey guys, check it out, it's the Fed's daughter!" He was almost laughing. 

"What is your problem?" Jacob asked, puffing his chest up.

Seth appeared at his side, the rest of the guys not far behind. 

"My problem, is that her Dad was some big shot FBI guy, how do we know she isn't doing some undercover research to bust all our chops for drinking or any drugs she sees?" The guy said. 

"You're drunk," Leah told him. "Calm down, and sober up."

"Oh, look, you guys could start a dead Dads club!" 

Leah lurched forward but Sam caught her, and when Seth ran forward Jacob and Paul grabbed him. No-one suspected that (Y/n) would do anything obviously. With one single leap, she spun in the air and kicked him square under the jaw, throwing him back a metre or so. He got to his feet, only to be knocked down to his knees as (Y/n) swept his legs out from under him with a quick kick. The music suddenly cut out, and all eyes were on them.

She landed a final punch, square in the face. He landed in the grass, groaning and bloody. She turned her back on him and walked over to his group of friends. No-one spoke as she took a drink from one of them and emptied it onto the floor, and then filled the cup up with ice from the table. She put her hand into the cup, the one she had punched the guy with, to dull the ache. 

It was still silent, everyone stared. 

Then someone, somewhere in the garden, starting clapping. More people joined in and some gave cheers. Leah put her arms around her friend's waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze - a silent thank you. Jacob gave her an impressed smile, and she allowed herself to feel good. Sam took her hand from the cup and inspected it, and then pushed it back into the cup of ice.

She'd gotten her anger out, and now she wanted to go back to having fun. 

"Where'd the music go?!" She shouted, and as the music started up again she followed the crowd back into the house to dance.


	3. Running from wolves

(Y/n) stirred from, what she felt, had been the deepest sleep over her entire life. Her first thought was how much her head hurt, and how much alcohol had she drank? Too much obviously. And where the hell was she? Groaning, she looked around to see Leah looking as rough as she felt, beside her in the bed. 

"Do you remember getting home last night?" Leah asked. 

"Briefly," (Y/n) admitted. "I fell up the stairs, you fell over me... And I'm pretty sure your brother tucked me in. Or maybe it was Jacob?"

There was a soft knock at the door, and Seth stepped in. In his hands he carried a tray; two cups of coffee, two glasses of water and a box of aspirin. 

"You are a little gem," Leah told her brother. 

The two girls heaved themselves up, and Seth popped them each a couple of pills. Leah glugged the entire glass of water down, but (Y/n) went straight to the coffee. 

"How about me," Jacob's voice met her ears at the same time the smell of food met her nose.

He carried two plates; two complete fry ups. 

"I could kiss you," (Y/n) groaned as she sipped her coffee. 

A few snickers and giggles could be heard from outside the room. 

"You already did!" Paul's voice yelled from downstairs. Sounded like everyone had stayed at Leah and Seth's.

Jacob's eyes met (Y/n)'s, and quickly flicked away. Memories began to flood back.. dancing with Jacob, kissing him? She hit someone. _Oh god_. She checked her right hand. There was a dark bruise forming across her knuckles, and they were sore when she made a fist. She had a broken nail. It must have snapped off when she clocked that idiot one. 

She then looked down at herself, and realised she was wearing PJs she didn't recognise. She looked to Leah, who nodded and pointed to herself, confirming they were hers. She hoped it had been Leah who had changed her, if she hadn't been able to change herself. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

(Y/n) and Leah spent the day together, buying things for (Y/n)'s empty bedroom, having lunch and multiple coffees, laughing about the previous night and past memories. It was funny, neither of them had many friends besides each other. It was nice knowing that they would always have one and other. They decided to end the day with watching the sunset over the cliffs. 

(Y/n) remembered watching her Dad and his friends drive and jump off the cliffs. She had never jumped, nor was she planning on it, ever. But, it had always been fun to see the others doing it.

The girls sat in the back of (Y/n)'s truck. They opened the back up and sat inside, all cuddled up in Leah's duvet and pillows. The sun was low on the water, lighting the sky pink. It would have been romantic had they actually got dates. They were happy with just each other. 

"My Dad used to do this with my Mom," Leah said quietly. "And then when I turned 13 started bringing me, to try and make sure we still spent time together." 

(Y/n) smiled. "Sounds nice." 

"Yeah, it was." 

There was a short silence, and then Leah seemed to stiffen beside (Y/N). She sat very still, bolt up-right, almost tilting her head to the side.

"What?" She asked, which was answered with a rather abrupt, "Shh!"

The silence lengthened, and Leah suddenly slid out of the truck. "We should get home."

(Y/n) frowned. "Why?"

"I just think, you know, it's gonna get dark, and-" 

A twig snapped. 

"(Y/n), get in the cab and start the car," Leah said sternly.

That couldn't be good. (Y/n) remembered there being sightings of bears and the rare mountain lion in the area of Forks. With that memory, she slipped off the back of the truck and shut the back up. Heading round to the front of the car, she heard another snap, and she looked to the bushes where it had come from. She then looked to Leah, who hadn't moved from the back of the truck. She was standing leaning towards the bushes. Quickly, (Y/n) opened the car door and shut it behind her as she sat down. When Leah didn't appear beside her, she opened the door and looked back to her.

"What are doing? Let's go!"

That was then a huge blur of black hair shot out of the bushes, straight at Leah. She jumped out of the way just in time, and ran to the other side of the car, beside (Y/n). It was a wolf. An absolutely huge, hairy black wolf. It had a huge bleeding scar on its face, and it was virtually foaming at the mouth. Something was not quite right about that - the fact that the wolf was injured, but also the obvious fact that it was about the size of a large horse. 

(Y/N) grabbed onto Leah's arm and tried to pull her back, a weak attempt to get them in the car and away from the huge, rabid animal. Effortlessly, Leah shook her off.

"Get back!" 

She seemed to shake, and sort of gave a little shimmy... And exploded.

Leah literally exploded. 

In her place, stood an equally as huge, silver wolf. 

Holy shit. 

What the fuck?

The silver wolf, (was it Leah?) lunged at the black wolf. Did she know him? Was there some sort of transforming club? How did Leah turn into a wolf? _What was happening?_

The Leah Wolf kept the other wolf's attention, fighting it and keeping it with its back to (Y/n). But that meant Leah had her back to the cliff's edge. 

The big black wolf lunged at the silver Leah wolf, and they both went tumbling over the edge of the cliff. (Y/n) ran forward, not sure whether she would see them falling into the sea. She peeped over the edge, and saw the silver Leah wolf falling, but the black wolf had landed on an edge a little lower down, and it effortlessly jumped back up, knocking (Y/n) down. As she scrambled back, she could hear the silver Leah wolf howling. Still scrambling, the black wolf followed, growling. Everything her hand touched, she threw at it; rocks, twigs, dirt, and then her hand landed on a fairly thick stick - a broken off branch at least a metre long. She took it and smashed it over the black wolf's head.

It seemed a little disorientated for a second, and she used that moment to get to her feet and run to the car. She reached the door and had opened it when the back of her shirt was pulled so hard, it sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her shirt was now torn, almost hanging off. She shook her head, and tried to gather herself quickly, trying to stand. She looked around for the wolf. Where was it? On top of her.

With one swift jump, it landed over her with its mouth wide open, and its huge teeth sunk into her upper right thigh. She screamed in pain as the blood began to spill around the animal's jaws. And then it was gone. The silver wolf was back, it had pulled the black wolf off her.

Her vision was starting to get foggy. There was so much blood. 

The ball of scrapping fur appeared to get a bigger, and more colourful. Tan fur, brown fur, dark grey, and more black?

It suddenly went quiet. 

And then loud again. 

Jacob was holding her. Or was that a dream? A nice dream.

She looked down and saw how much blood was all over the ground, and on her. She thought immediately, she was going to die. Feeling a little weightless, she allowed herself to relax. She couldn't fight the numbing sensation that was engulfing her.

She could hear a voice telling her to stay awake, but it didn't matter how much she tried, she simply couldn't do it.


	4. Running from wolves

(Y/n) heard voices round her. It was black. Pitch black. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did, it was still black. 

She tried to use her hands to rub her eyes, but her body was doing what her brain told it to. Move her fingers, blink, curl her toes. Nothing.

She tried to speak, to scream. It was useless.

"Her heartbeat is strong," a male voice said. "Shouldn't be long now."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked desperately. He sounded close, somewhere to her left.

"She will make it, Charlie," the male voice replied. "She's strong."

(Y/n) wanted to keep listening, but he voices began to fade, and she felt her head spinning. She was tired, so so tired.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes finally opened and everything was blurry. It took her a moment to focus on the tiled ceiling above her. She blinked hard and looked around. She was in a hospital room, alone. She didn't feel too bad, she didn't feel any pain anywhere.

She tried to gently push herself up slightly, and managed to slump into a half sitting position and lean back against the head board. She looked down at her hands, and saw her nails were all gone. The doctors must have pulled her acrylics off... but in their place were her natural nails, looking strong and healthy. They were all the same length... She'd lost one the other night at the party. Odd.

She remembered the wolf. It had attacked her.

Carefully, she pulled the sheets back to reveal her right leg. It was bandaged up, and she took a deep breath and began to unwrap the bandage. It didn't hurt as she did, which was strange. Then she saw her skin, and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. There was no open wound, but huge scars covering her upper thigh. It was healed, as if she had got the wound months ago.

"(Y/n)?"

Her head snapped up at the voice. Bella.

Her cousin stood in the doorway, and was suddenly at her side.

She didn't realise she was crying until Bella wiped away a tear from her cheek. The two of them hadn't ever been particularly close, but they had always gotten along well. Something changed in Bella when she met her husband, Edward.

"What's happening to me?" (Y/n) whispered as she traced the scars over her leg.

"I can explain everything," Bella promised, as she took her cousin's hand. "But I need you to just listen and give me some time, okay?"

(Y/n) frowned and nodded.

"Do you remember what attacked you?"

(Y/n) nodded, and another tear slipped down her face. "I don't understand. I know what I saw, but it doesn't make sense."

"There's someone I want you to meet," Bella told her. A movement in the doorway caught (Y/n)'s eye, and her head snapped to look.

There stood Edward - she recognised him from the photos - and he stood with a little girl, around 9 or 10.

"This is Renesmee, our daughter."

(Y/n) stared at Bella in disbelief.

"Hello, (Y/N)," the girl said.

She walked into the room, over to the bed, and (Y/N) noticed immediately how there was no mistaking who's child she was. She was so beautiful, it made her smile to even look at the kid. Renesmee reached her hand out towards (Y/n), pausing, asking for permission. Suspiciously, she looked at Bella, who nodded encouragingly. The girl laid her hand on (Y/n)'s face, and images began to flash into her mind. It was hard to explain how she saw them, but it wasn't before her eyes as if it was happening in front of her, but in her head, like a memory of a movie.

_Edward and Bella. They ran through the woods. Fast, really fast. They were eating something... A deer. They were drinking its blood. His whole family drank blood. Vampires. But they were good. The doctor who treated her when she came in was Edward's foster father. Good people._

_Renesmee, as baby. She was born when Bella was human, Edward had to change her to save her. Renesmee was half vampire, half human. They were good and Renesmee loved them with all her heart._

_All the friends she had from the Quileute reservation were werewolves. Good men who protected everyone from bad vampires, just like her family did. She would be in trouble for telling the wolves' secret, it wasn't hers to tell. But they were good. Edward read Jacob's mind, he cared for (Y/n). And she had seen Leah._

_Charlie knew something was strange about them, he knew Renesmee grew like crazy, and he knew she was Bella's. He knew about the wolves. He didn't know everything though, and he couldn't know everything. It wasn't safe._

_In the woods, a huge black wolf appeared, and tried to attack Renesmee. It was not one of the Quileute wolves, this wolf was bad. It was just her and Bella. Bella fought the bad wolf. in the fight, Bella bit the huge wolf and it ran off when the rest of their family came running to help._

_Bella biting the wolf sent it crazy, it was rabid. When it attacked (Y/n) it was deranged with the feeling of the venom running through its body, and when it bit her, something changed in her._

_The werewolf, with vampire venom running through its veins had turned her into something. Not a vampire. Not a werewolf. Something in between the two._

(Y/n) was reeling from everything Renesmee had just shown her. 

"Understand?" The girl asked her.

(Y/n) nodded, breathing heavily. 

"We'll go now," Edward said to her. 

Bella rubbed (Y/n)'s arm, and promised she would be in contact.

And then they were gone, leaving (y/n) with a headful of revelations. 

 


	5. Confusion

(Y/n)'s head ached, her eyes were tired and she could have quite happily laid down and not woken up. But, she just couldn't plug in. She felt so drained, yet at the same time she'd never felt more awake.   
Assessing her recent impressive nail growth, (Y/n) barely noticed Charlie sitting in the chair beside her hospital bed. He watched the way she kept turning her hands over and over, looking at her skin and then her nails, over and over again.  
The nurse came in, and she spoke, but (Y/n) didn't hear her.   
"(Y/n)?" Charlie gently touched her arm.  
Her head snapped up and she met his concerned gaze.   
"The nurse is gonna check your vitals."  
The lady in the blue uniform took out a small torch and shone it into her eyes. Then smiled.   
"I think we can take you off that drip now!"   
(Y/n) watched as she took the needle out of inside of her elbow, and pressed a small cotton wool pad to it. The nurse asked her to hold it there, and she did as she was told. She lifted the cotton pad to see where the needle had been, but she saw nothing. Literally nothing, it was as if there hadn't ever been a needle in her arm.   
Her eyes filled with tears and fear grew inside her.   
What the hell was going on?!  
She was so sure that the memory she had of Bella's weirdly old daughter talking about vampires and werewolves was a dream, but why was she healing so fast?  
She wanted to look at her thigh again. She knew that it should have been a huge open bite wound, but in her dream it was healed but scarred.  
As she started to pick at the edges of the bandage the nurse quickly scolded her.  
"But it's all healed", she said.   
The nurse's eye flicked to Charlie, who was staring at (Y/n).   
"Sweetie, you were attacked two days ago. I'm afraid it takes a little longer for wounds like that to heal."  
The nurse faffed about for a bit and then left.   
Charlie turned to (Y/n). "I'm worried about you, kiddo."  
"Me too," she whispered. "I keep having dreams."  
"Bad dreams?"   
She nodded.  
"Tell me?"  
She paused, something distracted her briefly. A smell met her nose, a familiar smell... A perfume?  
Sue came into the doorway with some flowers.   
"Hey there!" She smiled. "These are from all of us. Seth and Leah want to come and see you, but Doctor Cullen thinks we should wait until you're feeling a little better."  
"I'm fine."  
Charlie and Sue looked at one and other, and then back to the pale girl in front of them.  
"Really, look!"   
(Y/n) began to pick at the edges of the bandage again, getting more irritated and stronger with the bandage.  
"(Y/n), stop, you'll hurt yourself," Charlie urged.   
"No, look!"   
She was getting very frustrated, desperate to see what wounds she may or may not have had. She finally tore the bandage, ripping it from her thigh with such force, cotton and tape flew across the room. The lack of bandage revealed exactly what she had seen in her dream. Her thigh was covered with deep scars, fully healed scars, as if it had happened years ago.  
She looked to Charlie and Sue with tears in her eyes, only to be met with pitying, unsurprised looks.   
"I'll get Carlisle," Sue said, and she swifly left the room.   
(Y/n) started to pull herself out of bed.   
"Stop!" Charlie tried to restrain her, and keep her in the bed. "You havent really moved for a few days, take it slowly!"  
She ignored him and got to her feet. Standing, she felt comfort from the cool floor beneath her bare feet. She took a look at herself in the mirror, and thought how rough she looked. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing the ugliest hospital gown ever, and her eyes were carrying heavy bags.  
"Keep calm, kid," Charlie told her. "Don't want to cause yourself much more damage."  
"Uncle Charlie," she looked at him, "what's wrong with me?"  
Guiding her to the chair, he encouraged her to sit down and he kneeled at her feet.   
"What do you remember?"  
Tears gathered in her eyes. "Everything."  
Charlie squeezed her knee, trying to comfort her, not really knowing how.   
"She exploded into a wolf! Leah's a wolf!"  
Charlie nodded calmly.   
"And i think she was protecting me from the wolf that hurt me, but it got me and I thought I was dying, and then I saw Bella and her crazy aging kid who showed me some weird movie in my head about werewolves and creepy things..."  
Charlie had to choke down a chuckle.   
"What am I?"  
He sighed.   
"My niece. You are loved by your family and friends, and you're always welcome in my home."  
Sue appeared in the doorway with a doctor, and Leah.  
Leah couldn't meet (Y/n)'s eyes.   
"Hello, (Y/n), I'm Doctor Cullen," the pretty pale doctor said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Skip the crap," Charlie stepped in. "She remembers everything."   
"Everything?" Leah asked.   
(Y/n) nodded. "Yeah, I know you were protecting me, I know you didn't hurt me."  
"You saw me change," she whispered, almost ashamed.   
"Is that gonna happen to me?" (Y/n) asked. "Am I gonna turn into something too?!"   
"We can't tell at this moment, we'll have to continue to monitor your behaviour patterns. Leah will keep a close eye on any symptoms." Carlisle picked up (Y/n)'s wrist to feel a pulse.   
Looking at him like he was stupid, she said, "I'm still alive, you know."  
Charlie snorted with laughter uncontrollably and patted her on the shoulder.   
"Take me home."  
Carlisle quickly interjected. "It may be for the best if we keep you here."  
Shaking her head, (Y/n) almost laughed. "I'm checking myself out, Doc. Come visit the zoo any time you like."


End file.
